


Who knew that they would slytherin into my chamber of secrets.

by Mrs_Malfoy_Snape



Category: Draco Malfoy/ Hermione Granger - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:39:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4390433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Malfoy_Snape/pseuds/Mrs_Malfoy_Snape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione goes back to school to finish her last year. If she only knew that Draco and Severus both want her and will do anything to get her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who knew that they would slytherin into my chamber of secrets.

Chapter 1 

 

Hermione was wandering down the halls of Hogwarts just thinking to herself about how happy she was to break up with Ron. He was a lying, cheating, bastard and she was happy to get rid of him finally. She noticed as she was walking that someone was following her.


End file.
